banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts
Intro Watch the intro movie for a little flashback if you have played the previous games. It turns out Banjo and Kazooie have been taking a rest from adventure and have put on a few pounds. After hearing a little racket, the duo get up to have a look what happened. Spiral Mountain #Head up the path you are facing. Every now and again Banjo or Kazooie will complain. Just skip it with Y. #When you reach the location watch the cutscene (notice the references to Grabbed by the Ghoulies and Viva Pinata) #After the scene you have to collect as many of those gold TV things as possible, and after about 10 seconds LOG will get bored. #Watch the cutscene with your new slim waist and Grunty’s suit. Showdown Town #After the cutscene, walk over to the box in front of LOG and hold RT when it is highlighted in yellow. #Walk over near the skull guy (Mumbo) and drop the box in the pink zone by releasing your hold on RT (the box should automatically aim above it when you get close) #Talk with Mumbo by walking up to him and pressing X. Listen to him. #Scroll through the list if you want otherwise just press B Mumbo’s Motors #Listen and then select the Workshop arch #Select the storage category and then tray #Nudge the tray up a little until it is in the allocated spot. It should turn green. Then press A to attach. #Press B to return and select wheels then standard #Put all four wheels in the right place. #Return and select “Seats” then “Standard”. #Place it correctly #Select the “Power” category, “Engines” then “Small”. #Move the engine up and put it in the right place #Press B and select “Fuel”, “Small” #Place the fuel tank to finish your trolley car. #Select the “Exit Garage” arch or press the BACK button Showdown Town #Listen to Mumbo then walk over next to the trolley and hold LT and pull back #Listen then walk over to the car and press Y #Hold RT and drive around. LT to reverse #Soon enough LOG will interrupt. #From Mumbo’s Motors, you need to turn left, right and follow the canal to the winding path. #Drive up the path. You can collect notes if you want. They are in game currency. #Once at the top, jump out of the vehicle with Y #Walk up to LOG and press X #Listen then get in your car and drive near the globe. #Get out and highlight the globe by standing near it, facing it #Pick it up with RT and move it over to the tray and let go #Get in the car. You can drive straight south down the steep ramp instead of the winding path. #Stop near the small dome and get out. #Highlight the globe and pick it up. #Place it above the dome #Watch the short cutscene then listen to LOG Achievement Unlocked – Open Nuts #Walk into the newly unlocked portal and press X. Nutty Acres Bangers 'N' Dash #Watch the introductory cutscene and then listen to L.O.G. #Jump out of your trolley car and talk to Klungo (the green weird thing). #Listen to the conversation to find out Klungo abandoned Grunty (finally). #Select the “Trolley MK 1”. #As soon as the race starts, follow the path straight ahead. #You then need to go offroad and across a bridge. If you ever get lost, refer to the minimap in the corner; the target is where you need to go. #Arrive at the farm straight ahead and go around the circular path until there is an entrance. #Get out of the car and talk to farmer Mumbo and his burned barbeque. #Listen then view your results and continue. #Walk back to the portal and press X. Jinjo Challenge-Red #Find the Red Jinjo and talk to it. #Start the challenge. #Try to keep on a straight road or down a large hill to fill the meter. #Once finished, collect the Jinjo Token. Showdown Town #Drive near the Jiggy vendor and get out #Walk near the “Wrench-it-bolt” and press X. #Roate LS as quick as you can #Pick up the Jiggy and walk it over to the Jiggy Bank right near you Achievement Unlocked – My First Bank #Watch the cutscene then look at what Humba has given you if you want or else just press B #Get back in your trolley…. (to be continued)